1. Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to a produce container. More particularly, this invention relates to a container for storing cut produce and having a reservoir for holding accumulated liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
When fresh whole produce (such as tomatoes) is cut during processing, liquid can be released over time. After the cut produce is packaged in a produce tray, this liquid can continue to accumulate in the bottom of the package which can be unsightly or, worse, hasten spoilage.
One current solution to this problem is to provide an insert that fits within the produce tray to create a liquid reservoir underneath the insert. Liquid from the produce drains through openings (located in the insert or, more typically, around the periphery of the insert) and into the reservoir, where it is kept separate from the produce. A disadvantage of this type of tray is that the liquid can contact the produce when the produce is poured from the tray or the tray is otherwise tilted or inverted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a produce container having an insert and in which liquid from the produce can drain through openings located around the periphery of the insert and into a reservoir.
It is another object of the invention to provide a produce container in which drained liquid is kept separate from the produce.
It is another object of the invention to provide a produce container in which any liquid drained into the reservoir does not contact the produce when the produce is poured from the container or the container is otherwise tilted or inverted.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a produce container having a tray, an insert, and means for securing the insert within the tray.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.